


Walk with Me

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Summer Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: A short love story experienced in an unexpected place.But love always finds you when you aren't looking.





	Walk with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another bullet story! You guys don’t know how long this story has been sitting in my brain. I even made a layout for it in my journal before the story was even written. I imagined this story when I went to Chicago to see Wanna One at the end of June. I was sitting on a rock at the edge of the Riverwalk and just envisioned an entire Nielwoon love story. All of the places I mention in the story are real except for Sunny Skies. If you guys ever get the chance, please visit Chicago. It’s absolutely beautiful and became one of my favorite places in the world. With that being said, please enjoy!

 

  * When the college semester ends for the summer, Sungwoon works at Sunny Skies- a little boutique that sells lemonade and smoothies and other small snacks right along the Chicago Riverwalk.
  * It’s easy and relaxing and he’s worked there for years.
  * It’s at Sunny Skies in the middle of June when the temperature finally gets hotter and the breeze of the Windy City isn’t too strong where Sungwoon meets Daniel.
  * Daniel pops his skateboard and orders a peach lemonade in accented English.
  * And that’s it.
  * The second and third time they meet is exactly the same only that Sungwoon begins to recognize him and starts to admire his features
  * (He thought the tall Asian boy was perhaps _very_ cute)
  * They barely say anything besides _hello_ and _one peach lemonade please_ and _have a nice day_
  * Then one day Sungwoon is telling Jisung the manager a very funny story about something that happened to him but in _Korean_ and that’s when Daniel shows up.
  * He must have heard part of the story because when Sungwoon hands him his smoothie Daniel says 감사합니다 (thank you) and Sungwoon gasps.
  * “You’re Korean.” He says and it’s not a question but a statement.
  * And Daniel smiles with the straw in his mouth “yes I am”
  * And they start speaking Korean from then on
  * Daniel says he’s glad he can speak Korean to him because his English is okay but he’s not too confident in it
  * “Well at least you perfectly know how to order a lemonade. Kudos for that”
  * Daniel laughs and Sungwoon likes how easily he can put a smile on Daniel’s face
  * “I have to go but I’ll probably see you tomorrow?”
  * Sungwoon says “sure” and watches Daniel skate away and he’s left with a little anticipation for the following day.
  * Daniel starts going there pretty much every day and Sungwoon starts to look forward to it.
  * “You’re here again?”
  * “Hey, you guys have the best lemonade this side of town!”
  * Somewhere along the lines their convos turn flirty and they’re friendlier with one another
  * Sungwoon knows just about what time Daniel is going to show up so he has his drink ready for him when he comes
  * Sometimes it’s a lemonade, sometimes he surprises Daniel with a different drink
  * Sometimes Daniel’s face twists in surprise when he tastes a tinge of alcohol mixed in
  * Daniel always leaves a tip to which Sungwoon secretly starts putting in his own jar because it’s really his money…
  * The very first day of July hits and the city is bursting with red, white and blue
  * Daniel shows up later than usual and Sungwoon is _not_ sad that it’s almost closing time and he hasn’t seen Daniel
  * Daniel comes running up to the counter and Jisung is there instead of Sungwoon and _aw dammit he went home already_
  * But Jisung seems to read his mind and his lips curl up into a smile
  * “He’s in the back”
  * Jisung walks into the back room with the slyest grin and says “you have a visitor”
  * Sungwoon is confused at first but when he walks through the door he recognizes Daniel’s backside leaning against the counter
  * “You’re late.”
  * Daniel turns around
  * “Your lemonade melted”
  * Daniel’s mouth opens but he quickly shuts it and sticks some singles into Sungwoon’s tip jar as apology
  * “Do you want something now?”
  * Daniel’s got a bad case of “cat got your tongue” so after a few sips of water he properly manages to say
  * “Do you want to go out tonight? After your shift?”
  * Angelic music plays in Sungwoon’s head and his heart is about to take flight
  * He gives Daniel a lopsided grin and lets his black bangs flop into his eyes
  * “Yeah, sure”
  * Daniel floats around as he waits for Sungwoon to be finished which thankfully comes a little early because Jisung tells Sungwoon to:
  * “Go and fall in love. You deserve it”
  * Their first date is nothing too extravagant
  * They decide to follow the Riverwalk up to Navy Pier and they have Chicago hotdogs for dinner and watch little kids happily board the carousel.
  * Daniel is a skateboarder but he actually has a job which surprises Sungwoon
  * He works at one of the canoe renting places being an instructor and guide
  * Which explains why Daniel’s hair was sometimes wet when he came in for a drink
  * (Also why Daniel would sometimes appear shirtless- HOTTIE ALERT)
  * Sungwoon blurts out “you must be pretty popular”
  * Daniel’s eyes turn into little happy crescents and he asks “why do you say that” but Sungwoon is a little embarrassed now so he shakes it off and says “no reason”
  * They talk and laugh and hold long bouts of eye contact and then walk down into the subway together to get on their different trains
  * “Get home safe”
  * “Text me when you get home”
  * “Maybe I need your number for that”
  * Daniel smacks his thigh “Oh! Duh. Right.”
  * They exchange numbers and Daniel might have given Sungwoon a sappy smile before going down the opposite set of stairs to his train
  * The second date comes a few days later and the third date a few days after that because all they want to do now is spend every evening together
  * It was their third date, walking through Cloud Gate where Daniel laces his fingers with Sungwoon’s
  * They stand close to the bean and look up at their reflections with their hands clasped together, smile and take a few photos
  * That night, before they get on their respective trains, Sungwoon pulls Daniel to him and kisses him breathless
  * Without any verbal confirmation, they start dating
  * It isn’t until the third week of July when the word “boyfriend” is brought up when Sungwoon is meeting up with his friends and Daniel tags along
  * “Hey guys. This is… my boyfriend Daniel”
  * Daniel eyes him subtly, suppressing a big smile and wraps his arm around Sungwoon’s waist.
  * Later on when they’re alone-
  * “Boyfriend huh?”
  * Sungwoon stops sipping his coke and glances at Daniel. “Um, right?”
  * Daniel chuckles happily (goofily) and squeezes Sungwoon in his arms, laying his chin on the elder’s hair
  * “Right”
  * The days breeze by and the weather is as beautiful as ever and Sungwoon finally feels alive
  * Truly alive and happy
  * He wasn’t missing much in life but Daniel was the best addition.
  * “Hyung”
  * Because although Sungwoon tells Daniel that he can call him by his name he insists on using formalities
  * “Let’s go to Island Party Hut tonight”
  * Sungwoon continues wiping the counter of spilled lemonade
  * “It’s always so cool at night when we pass by. Let’s go”
  * “Are you even old enough to drink in America?”
  * “Yes I am. I’m 21 here” Daniel states proudly and Sungwoon smiles
  * Daniel’s childlike mentality is endearing and refreshing
  * “I’m pretty good at drinking so I’ll probably have you beat” Sungwoon casually says
  * “Psh have you seen my size? I was made for drinking”
  * The friendly wager is set for after work and both guys are eager to prove their manliness
  * Island Party Hut is about a 5 minute walk from Sunny Skies and it’s exactly as it sounds
  * A hut with benches and umbrellas and tiki torches and color string lights above in the trees
  * It’s the only location on the Riverwalk where alcohol is allowed
  * Sungwoon orders _The Painkiller_ and Daniel gets the _Lime in D’ Coconut_ and they sit at an empty bench sipping away
  * They chat about their day as usual, making comments here there and when their first drink is finished they play with the big Connect 4 grid (Sungwoon wins) and then go back to order a bucket drink big enough for both of them to sip from
  * It isn’t how much they had to drink but how fast they were drinking it
  * They’re tipsy very shortly. (Having skipped over dinner to go there beforehand)
  * And they’re obviously giggly gays
  * Laughing through their words until one silences the other with his lips
  * They make out for a bit
  * The area so full no one even glances at them
  * Daniel’s hand threads through the back of Sungwoon’s scalp
  * “Hey. If you could have a do over in life, would you take it?”
  * Daniel looks up into the dusky sky and pushes his lips out in thought
  * “If someone asked me that back in Korea I would probably say yes.”
  * Sungwoon nods and slightly wonders if he also would take the chance
  * “But being _here_ in the present, in _Chicago_ …” he shakes his head
  * Sungwoon asks “why not?”
  * “Because. In retrospect they were insignificant things that brought me to where I am today. And where I am today is with you.”
  * Sungwoon can hear his own heartbeat in the following silence
  * “Honestly, regardless if I took the do over or not I think all paths led to here. To you. Out of the millions of people in this city and billions in the world, I found you. When I think about the big picture nothing compares to how I feel right now.”
  * Daniel sees how serious Sungwoon’s face became and breaks out of his own seriousness and smiles
  * “There’s no place I’d rather be than with you”
  * Sungwoon is shocked to hear such meaningful words from a guy who always plays around
  * It was like unlocking a new side to Daniel and it made him wonder how many other things he’d yet to learn about him
  * “It’s funny” Sungwoon replies
  * Daniel tilts his head questioningly
  * “That in such a short amount of time I can feel the same”
  * They sit next to each other quietly after that. Basking in the silence that consumed their equally satisfied hearts
  * The sound of Daniel sucking an empty cup disrupts their stillness and Sungwoon chuckles
  * “I think we should call it a night. Getting drunk with you in public doesn’t seem like the smartest move” He says with a sigh
  * Daniel stretches and drops his arms around Sungwoon’s neck, planting a kiss to his cheek “okay”
  * The next time the alcohol overpowers them is when the weather is rainy and Daniel invites Sungwoon to his place to Netflix and chill
  * Sungwoon mixes up some drinks and the liquor leads them to the bedroom
  * Their first time is spent under the influence with just enough awareness of how much they want each other
  * Sungwoon learns that Daniel is the aftercare guy who makes sure he’s completely okay
  * Which Sungwoon reassures with a sexy lazy grin “I’m more than just okay”
  * And Daniel grins back and insists on being the bigger spoon because
  * “You fit perfectly and I can protect you”
  * Sungwoon relents simply because he’s right and he feels safe
  * They’re happy
  * The summer flies by and they are attached at the hip
  * Sungwoon visits Daniel during work breaks and vice versa
  * Their dates consist of touristy adventures around the city
  * Taking boat tours, double decker bus tours, eating deep dish pizza, visiting the museums and aquariums and zoos, catching live shows at the amphitheater
  * They visit the planetarium and learn how perfectly compatible their signs are (Aries and Sagittarius)
  * They surprise each other with Stan’s Donuts because it became their favorite donut shop
  * It’s the ideal summer romance and sometimes Sungwoon thinks it’s too good to be true
  * And he’s right
  * Because every summer romance comes to an end when the autumn breeze arrives…
  * It’s now the middle of August
  * The sweltering heat of mid-summer allows Sungwoon and Daniel to hole up inside one of their apartments with the A.C. cranked up
  * This particular evening Sungwoon is making dinner at Daniel’s place
  * Having had enough fast food that week he wants to cook something homemade (and show off his skills)
  * Plus Daniel mentioned missing Korean food
  * “Pass me the salt please”
  * “I’m glad you’re a better cook than me” Daniel says and back hugs Sungwoon after giving him the salt
  * “I learned when I moved out here. Had no choice. Stick with me a little longer and you’ll be cooking grade A meals by the end of September”
  * “Umm”
  * Daniel releases Sungwoon and folds his arms behind his back
  * Sungwoon looks at him funnily “what?”
  * “About that…”
  * “About what?”
  * “September”
  * “What about it?”
  * “I… I’m.. not going to be here…”
  * !!!
  * The smile slips right off Sungwoon’s face and he completely faces Daniel
  * “What do you mean?”
  * Daniel wrings his hands and his eyes bounce everywhere except for Sungwoon. “I’m... going back to Korea. I have to finish school.”
  * Sungwoon feels his entire world come crashing to his feet. It’s too dramatic of an emotion for him and it makes him angrier that he let himself fall this hard
  * “Were you never going to tell me?”
  * He knows his frustration is bubbling up but he can’t contain it  
  * “Or were you going to tell me the day before and just disappear?”
  * He takes off the apron hastily and throws it onto the counter.
  * Daniel’s face is flushed by now and he’s nervous and doesn’t know how to keep the situation under control
  * “No! I was going to tell you! I just didn’t know how.”
  * Sungwoon turns off the stove and starts gathering his things.
  * “Sungwoon please believe me!”
  * Sungwoon pauses for a second.
  * “There’s no place you’d rather be than with me, huh?”
  * He looks Daniel dead in the eye, sees the distress and confusion he’s harboring and decides to just leave.
  * He storms out ignoring Daniel’s pleas and puts his phone on silent.
  * Once he’s home he gets a text from Daniel that says, “did you get home?”
  * Sungwoon doesn’t answer and instead hops in the shower to cool off
  * When he gets out about 15 minutes later Daniel texts again.
  * “Just tell me if you got home. I won’t bother you anymore tonight.”
  * Sungwoon picks up the phone angrily and wishes he could just ignore him but sends back “yes” and puts his phone on silent again.
  * He falls asleep hungry but wakes up around 3am and automatically reaches for his phone to check the time
  * There are quite a few messages from Daniel.
  * The last one from 10 minutes ago.
  * Sungwoon reads a bit of the first message
  * “Sungwoon I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie or deceive you.”
  * And that’s enough for Sungwoon to want to go back to sleep but there’s a picture at the end of Daniel’s chain of messages
  * It’s from Snapchat.
  * The view of the moon from Daniel’s balcony with the banner that says “I’m sorry I wish you were next to me”
  * Sungwoon groans and he roughly rubs at his prickling eyes. He closes his phone and wills himself to go back to sleep.
  * The next day Daniel comes to Sunny Skies and he asks Jisung for Sungwoon
  * Jisung, who had seen how tired Sungwoon looked, got the rundown of yesterday night’s events and went to the backroom
  * “He’s here”
  * Sungwoon hits the stop button on the blender and frowns. He looks into the distance and after some thought
  * “I don’t want to see him today”
  * Jisung wants to help but matters of the heart are personal so he relays the message to Daniel
  * “Try again tomorrow” he says softly
  * Daniel deflates and Jisung thinks he might cry
  * “Hyung I don’t know what to do. I’m scared. How do I decide where to go or where to stay?”
  * Jisung shakes his head apologetically “only you know the answer to that”
  * Days pass by and Daniel eventually decides to just give Sungwoon space because he doesn’t answer his calls or texts and tries his hardest to avoid him
  * It’s late when Sungwoon reaches for the phone four days later
  * The line picks up after two rings to Daniel’s surprised “ _Hey_ ”
  * “…hi”
  * “ _Everything… okay?_ ”
  * Which is kind of a dumb question because Daniel knows they’re not
  * Sungwoon stays quiet so Daniel continues
  * “ _I’m glad you called._ ”
  * Sungwoon inhales and exhales
  * “I miss you.” He says quietly
  * _“I miss you too baby”_
  * The heartache washes over Sungwoon and he shuts his eyes in the darkness of his room
  * Why was this happening?
  * He lowers the phone so Daniel can’t hear his ragged breaths because he really feels like crying but he’s not a crier so he controls it but a few sniffles escape
  * Daniel’s voice wavers when he apologizes for the hundredth time and he shakily begins to explain himself but Sungwoon hangs up and dives right into his pillow.
  * Jisung encourages Sungwoon to go talk to Daniel during his lunch break and he succeeds
  * When Sungwoon arrives at the canoe place they tell him Daniel should be back in 10 minutes so he waits it out beneath the shady tree near the edge of the Riverwalk
  * He feels a presence by his side and stares directly into Daniel’s wet and shirtless body
  * Daniel sits next to him and it’s awkward
  * It’s awkward that it’s awkward because it was _never_ awkward between them
  * “So you’re leaving”
  * “I’m finishing school”
  * All the yachts filled with carefree people speed by in the river
  * “Why didn’t you tell me that in June?”
  * “I was afraid you would turn me down”
  * “….”
  * “That wasn’t fair Daniel”
  * “I’m sorry”
  * “Stop apologizing. That doesn’t make this any better”
  * “Baby I don’t know what to do! I didn’t know how much you would affect me until it was too late and by then I decided to ignore everything else”
  * Sungwoon bit his lip
  * “So what do we do now?”
  * “I’m not sure. What other solution do we have besides breaking up?”
  * “Just don’t leave” Sungwoon whispers brokenly
  * Daniel almost reaches out to him “I wish it were that simple. I really do”
  * That night Daniel picks Sungwoon up after work and Sungwoon doesn’t resist
  * Doesn’t pull his hand away when Daniel holds it either
  * They have a very quiet dinner avoiding the topic at hand and on the short bus ride to the subway station Daniel puts one arm around Sungwoon and uses his other hand to turn the elder’s face to himself
  * Daniel leans in, pressing their lips together for a gentle but needy open mouthed kiss and again Sungwoon doesn’t object so Daniel takes his chance
  * Sungwoon puts his hand on Daniel’s chest when their stop gets closer and the younger pulls back but Sungwoon can tell he really didn’t want to
  * Daniel keeps a tight grip on Sungwoon’s hand until they’re at the intersection of the subway stairs.
  * Sungwoon lightly tugs on the bottom of Daniel’s shirt and a ghost of a smile appears on his face
  * “I’ll see you tomorrow”
  * And that’s a promise Daniel holds him to
  * Sungwoon has his head on Daniel’s chest the next afternoon after some sad- and- needy- on- the- verge- of- a- break- up sex.
  * “What are we doing?”
  * “Ignoring our problems”
  * “ _Your_ problems”
  * Daniel squeezes Sungwoon’s asscheek “ _our_ problems”
  * “When are you supposed to leave?”
  * “September 2nd”
  * Sungwoon inhales sharply.
  * It’s just short of two weeks
  * He says what he has been thinking for the past few days
  * As selfish as he wanted to be, he just couldn’t
  * “Spend the rest of the month with me. We won’t think about our deadline. When September 2nd comes, you’ll leave and go back to your normal life.”
  * “How can you say that so easily?”
  * “Trust me. It’s not.”
  * Daniel doesn’t say anything for a while and Sungwoon lets him think without interrupting
  * “It’s stupid to think long distance would work right? I mean maybe it could. Maybe we’re the exception-”
  * Sungwoon shakes his head and that’s the end of Daniel’s rambling.
  * “Okay.” He sighs deeply. “I’ll miss you, you know?”
  * “Shhh. Don’t think about it. I’m here right now.”
  * And that’s how they spend the next 2 weeks; in the present.
  * Smiling and laughing and making more memories
  * Getting drunk, kissing, and exploring the city
  * There’s not one night that they don’t spend together and it’s probably not a good idea because they’ll form a habit they won’t be able to continue but who cares
  * Love in the moment, feel the pain afterwards
  * Daniel takes Sungwoon canoeing and Sungwoon is good at it like he is with everything
  * Daniel tries to turn around in the canoe to greedily steal a kiss but ends up tipping over the entire boat
  * Sungwoon gives him his extra sweatshirt and Daniel spends the rest of the day squeezed inside of it because it’s a little too small for him but it’s okay because it smells like Sungwoon
  * Some nights Sungwoon goes home but then ends up appearing at Daniel’s doorstep in his pajamas
  * Daniel always welcomes him with open arms
  * Sungwoon would curl up on the couch or climb into bed and wrap himself in warm blankets depending where Daniel was sitting
  * If Daniel was on his laptop filling out forms and checking emails Sungwoon would avert his eyes
  * Just another reminder…
  * When Sungwoon was at the edge of falling asleep he would feel Daniel close his laptop and put it on the nightstand. He’d settle into the mattress and press his entire body into Sungwoon’s, putting an arm around him (sometimes a leg) and breathing in the scent of his hair
  * September 1st arrives and the feeling in the air is terminal
  * Nothing but sad smiles and downcast gazes
  * They’re torn between doing something special or just sticking to their normal routine
  * They decide on eating ice cream by Buckingham Fountain
  * They sit right at the edge occasionally splashing each other and making goofy faces
  * Sungwoon takes a bite out of Daniel’s ice cream cone and Daniel yells “you’re an ice cream biter?!”
  * And they playfully banter about biting ice cream for five minutes until Sungwoon dips his finger in his vanilla cup and wipes it on Daniel’s nose
  * Daniel brushes his cone against Sungwoon’s cheek
  * Moving to a bench across from the fountain, Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel’s shoulder.
  * “Where did the time go?”
  * Daniel says “This has been my favorite summer. I explored a new city. I fell in love.”
  * Sungwoon’s face gets hot
  * “I don’t know what’s gonna happen but I have no regrets”
  * Daniel looks down at Sungwoon admiringly
  * “This is the part where you say I have no regrets either” Daniel jokes
  * “I don’t know. I guess I don’t regret it but… you were right to be scared about me turning you down had you told me you were only here for the summer”
  * The honesty is chilling and Daniel’s eyes turn sad
  * “I don’t like goodbyes. I like see you laters.”
  * “This is just a really big see you later though”
  * “Is it?” Sungwoon side glances Daniel. “I’m so attached to you. In every way possible. If I could keep you hear forever I would… but I can’t..”
  * Silence envelopes them and they enviously watch other couples be happy around them
  * Sungwoon digs out a few pennies from his pocket and pulls Daniel to his feet
  * “Come on”
  * “What are we doing?”
  * “Here”
  * He presses a coin into the palm of Daniel’s hand and looks right into his eyes
  * “Make a wish”
  * They hold hands as they scrunch their eyes closed and channel all their positive energy into the penny
  * _Until we meet again…_
  * September 2nd arrives and the sun is shining brightly
  * Sungwoon doesn’t want to stay in bed all day and mope so he gets dressed early, picks up some donuts and coffee and heads back to Daniel’s
  * Walking into the small apartment is different this time because everything is packed away. No mess of clothes and sneakers and candy wrappers everywhere
  * Daniel walks out of the bathroom and gathers Sungwoon in his embrace, pressing his cheek to the smaller’s head.
  * He takes a really deep breath, lets go and puts a smile on his face “good morning”
  * They sit on the balcony with the donuts and just stare out into the view
  * No one wants to start the “I’m going to miss you so much” so they don’t
  * Sungwoon has half a mind to ask Daniel to pin him to the mattress for one last time but he knows if they do that he really won’t let him go
  * So instead he sits on his lap, circles his arms around Daniel’s neck and kisses him until their lungs are screaming for air
  * Sungwoon doesn’t drop him off at the airport. They part ways as always at the subway station
  * Daniel has one hand on his suitcase, the other on Sungwoon’s cheek, taking in every inch of his features as if he didn’t spend the entire summer memorizing them
  * He ducks down to take Sungwoon’s bottom lip between his for the last lingering kiss
  * His parting words are “don’t forget me” and Sungwoon thinks he never could
  * Sungwoon has a missed call when he wakes up the next morning
  * Daniel must have called when he landed but it was 1:30am and Sungwoon, although he would never admit it, drunkenly cried himself to sleep that night so he didn’t hear the phone
  * He doesn’t have time to call because he has to go to work but he texts him instead asking how his flight was
  * He gets an immediate response and that at least puts a smile on his face
  * When he gets to work he’s still texting Daniel
  * Jisung asks “so do you or do you not still have a boyfriend?”
  * Sungwoon laughs at something Daniel wrote and shrugs at Jisung
  * The truth is that they didn’t really break up. Of course they didn’t want to but they also knew long distance was a bitch
  * So they left it up to fate
  * Adjusting to being alone again was hard as expected but Sungwoon did his best
  * He was also back in school so his shifts at Sunny Skies were limited
  * This particular Friday the 14th was different though
  * Jisung had begged him to cover the other part timer’s shift because he called out sick and Sungwoon thought it was weird because he would never ask Sungwoon to skip class but maybe it was that urgent
  * So he was squeezing some lemons in the back room for fresh juice when Jisung pops in the back with a serious wrinkle in his brow
  * “Someone’s asking for you”
  * Sungwoon pulls a confused face “is it my amazing lemonade making skills?”
  * Jisung’s façade cracks and he just says “go”
  * Sungwoon breezily walks out and his sentence gets caught in his throat “How can I help-”
  * He recognizes the backside at the counter, recognizes the handsome face that turns to greet him with a bright smile
  * “One peach lemonade please”
  * And then Sungwoon is throwing the door open and running and Daniel catches him
  * “What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!”
  * “I pulled some strings. Probably broke a few laws maybe but you’re looking at a new transfer student!”
  * Sungwoon looks at him starry eyed “you did this for…?”
  * Daniel nods “for you. Well for me too honestly. American schools look better on resumes”
  * Sungwoon laughs in disbelief and leans his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel rubs his back fondly
  * “This is a really big gesture so I really hope you never leave me or else I’m screwed.” Daniel chuckles “And to answer your question from a month ago, no. There is no place I’d rather be.”
  * This time Sungwoon really believes it because what fool does something _like this_ if they don’t mean it.
  * “Thank you” Sungwoon whispers as their lips touch and melt into each other
  * “Walk with me” Daniel says and tugs at Sungwoon’s hands
  * Sungwoon looks over his shoulder at Jisung who probably watched their entire reunion
  * “Go. I didn’t really need you here today. It was all part of the plan.”
  * Sungwoon looks at Daniel in shock “ _you_ made me skip class??”
  * Daniel gives him his best eyesmile “guilty”
  * But really it was worth it and they all know it
  * So Sungwoon and Daniel wander away from Sunny Skies, the place they first met, into Chicago, the city that watched their love bloom and brought them both to life.



 


End file.
